villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
George W. Bush
George W. Bush is the main antagonist of the Anti-Bush Emo game, one of four free flash games made by Jason Oda between 2002 and 2004. The Anti-Bush game is basically a semi-educational, yet violent and profane game based on the first four years of Bush's presidency. History The Bush cabinet manages to obtain the five keys of Voltron and use him to enforce Bush's presidency, bringing America to ruin. Hulk Hogan hates how horrible America has become and vows to defeat Bush and Voltron. He joins up with He-Man (now overweight and watching Maury because he was fired from being a Master of the Universe) and Mr. T (who had to leave the hospital despite having cancer because the A-Team could no longer afford health care). The gang decides to take the Voltron keys to take away Bush's power. As they keep defeating Bush's cabinet members, they are joined by several other people with reasons to take down Bush, such as Michael Moore, Rosie O'Donnell, and even Jesus Christ. Bush sends the character you play along with Jesus Christ straight to Iraq in a missile where the character you play saves the Teletubbies from terrorists. After defeating Darth Rumsfeld, and acquiring the last Voltron key, Osama bin Laden, Kim Jong-il, and the Hamburglar try to launch a weapon strike against Washington D.C. The Teletubbies kill the three but launch the weapon themselves. Out comes a magical aluminum tube containing the powers of a chemical, nuclear, and bioweapon and it heads towards the capital. The character you play takes control of Voltron and heads to the capital to warn everyone. Final Battle The aluminum tube hits, destroying Washington D.C. The characters survive but the black lion is destroyed. They believe Bush to be dead, but he is revealed to be not only alive, but he is mutated and fused with the pigs (rich people he supported) and the War Hawks. The characters are too weak to fight but John Kerry shows up to battle him and uses his own body to replace the black lion and forms Kerry-tron. As he fights the Bush Robeast, the other characters are able to regain their strength so if Kerry is defeated, you can play your remaining characters. To defeat Bush you must first defeat the hawk and pig heads, making this the hardest boss fight in the game. Defeat Each time you defeat ahead it explodes, leaving you to defeat Bush. After defeating Bush for good, John Kerry announces his plans to undo Bush's plans for America and recaps everything you learn about Bush's presidency in the game. Trivia *This game used to be played on emogame.com but it has since been removed, probably due to Bush's presidency ending. However, several flash game sites still have the game. *In the part in the church, Bush mentions that God hates fags, which is the slogan for the Westboro Baptist Church. *Each of Bush's cabinet members (except for Donald Rumsfeld, referred to in-game as "Darth Rumsfeld") transform into giant monsters they called Robeasts, which are what the giant monsters Voltron fights are called. *Jason Oda clearly favored John Kerry's presidential campaign and even had a link to John Kerry's website when you beat the game. Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Incompetent Category:Tyrants Category:Mutated Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Fanatics Category:Symbolic Category:Game Bosses Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Cheater Category:Usurper Category:Parody/Homage Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly